Internal voice (Cancelado)
by Over The Dreams
Summary: No quieres aceptarlo. Escuchas una voz en particular dentro de tu cabeza que te quita la paz, te da malas sugerencias y te dice que el tiempo se acabado. Se ríe de ti, mientras ve como a causa suya desmoronas todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo has construido en todos estos años. Entras en desesperación por falta de sueño. ¿Cuándo acabará esta pesadilla? (Frans)
1. Prólogo: Nightmares or  (08-28 11:18:11)

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toby Fox creador del videojuego Undertale.**

 **Notas de autor:**

 *** Frisk y Chara son ambas de genero femenino en este fic.**

 ***Las edades de los personajes son indeterminadas así que pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones en base a la información en el fanfic.**

 ***Fanfic basado en la ruta pacifista post-Genocida de Undertale**

 ***Este fanfic contiene fuertes spoilers sobre todas las rutas del juego. Se recomienda que jueguen el juego en su totalidad para una total comprensión de este Fanfic. (Aunque también podrían spoilearse por youtube. Una de dos, nadie los juzga :vr) (Digo yo jugué neutral y pacifista y luego vi partes la genocida en youtube porqué soy una cobarde y no quiero matar a nadie :v)**

 ***Frisk en este fanfic es un personaje mudo. Tiene un problema en la garganta que la obliga a comunicarse por lenguaje de señas y eso es lo que significan las negrillas con el asterisco que sustituyen el diálogo de Frisk. Aún así, esto no impide que ella emita balbuceos, piense con palabras normales, grite o pueda pronunciar palabras en voz baja de vez en cuando. Esto ultimo le provoca un ardor insoportable en la garganta. (¿Les gusta la idea? Si quieren decir algo al respecto les recomiendo leer las notas finales.)**

 **ALERTA LECTOR! se les ruega que lean las notas de autor al final de la historia. Hay algo que quiero informales sobre el fanfic que podría interesarles.**

 **Deseo que esta historia sea de su gusto y sin más que decir...**

 **Comencemos**

Cierras aquel libro con aburrimiento y miras el reloj con pesadez. El hecho de que sean las seis en punto de un domingo por la mañana no te pone muy feliz, no tenías mucho que hacer. Tratas de sacar de tu mente algo que te había despertado muy temprano por la madrugada, algo que te había robado el sueño y que ahora se te hacía muy difícil olvidar. Si bien las imágenes perdían forma y coherencia con el pasar de los minutos, tú todavía te sentías aterrada y culpable por todo aquello. No recordabas muy bien exactamente qué fue lo que "hiciste", pero sentías que estaba relacionado con aquella línea temporal que habías jurado a ti misma nunca volver a repetir. Sacudes tu cabeza al caer en cuenta que de nuevo estabas pensando en aquello, no te hace bien, así que decides dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y te levantas de la cama. Mala idea, empiezas a perder las luces y en tu cabeza sientes que todo empieza a dar vueltas, te sostienes de algo para evitar caer y con tu mano libre sostienes tu frente tratando de aliviar el mareo.

- _"Demonios… Demasiado rápido"_ \- piensas y te sientas de nuevo en tu cama tratando de estar en calma. Una vez te sientes mejor miras a la ventana que permitía el acceso de la poca luz que había en tu habitación. Sonríes, el sol ya había salido y por la ventana entraba una suave brisa que te relajaba completamente. Te detienes a mirar el paisaje con atención: Un hermoso prado de flores recién florecidas te deleitan con su hermosura y al ser de mañana te resultaba fácil escuchar el canto de las aves.

 _-"Es un hermoso día allá fuera."-_ Piensas y sin querer, más malos recuerdos vienen a tu mente.

" **Los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen.**

 **En días como estos…**

 **Niños como tú…"**

En serio deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Y todo por esas estúpidas pesadillas…

Comenzaron desde el primer día en el que saliste del subsuelo y liberaste a la raza de los monstruos de su injusta prisión, convirtiéndote en su embajadora y amiga. Desde allí, conforme el tiempo pasaba, las pesadillas fueron disminuyendo intensidad y constancia a través de los años. Y no era para menos, pues tu trabajo por la paz entre humanos y monstruos no podría ir mejor. Si bien hubo muchas dificultades y arduas peleas, habías logrado que se les permitiera a los monstruos construir un pueblo a los alrededores del monte Ebbot donde pudiesen ser libres y también se les permitía a los humanos visitar pacíficamente y convivir con la nueva especie. Con el tiempo, aquel pueblo se volvió una discreta y pintoresca ciudad de monstruos la cual tenía como alcalde a tu querido padre adoptivo y era muy conocida mundialmente.

Sí, todo iba bien y no había razón de amargarse la vida por unas tontas pesadillas. Solo necesitas relajarte… Y mirar por la ventana te acababa de dar una idea de cómo: Una pequeña caminata hacia tu lugar preferido era en definitiva una mejor perspectiva de cómo aprovechar el tiempo antes de que los demás despertaran. Después de todo, quedarse en la cama y tratar de dormir no daría resultado… Lo sabías por experiencia.

Decidida te levantas de la cama, te das una rápida ducha y te vistes decentemente para ir a caminar. Claro, todo esto tratando de no ser ruidosa; si bien "ligero" no es un adjetivo que describiera el sueño de tu madre adoptiva no querías arriesgarte a dar explicaciones o pedir permiso. Ya te considerabas demasiado grande para eso. Con cuidado sales de tu habitación y te diriges a la cocina para buscar algo que poner debajo de los dientes e irte con un estómago menos vacío, no contabas con que ya había alguien despierto allí dentro.

-¿Que se supone que haces despierta a esta hora, idiota?- dice "muy amablemente" una voz chillona que provenía del mesón de la cocina.

 ***Le das a Flowey los buenos días y haces un chiste diciéndole que floreció temprano.**

Tratas de no reír ante la escena: La flor dorada yacía en el mesón de la cocina con su cara de pocos amigos, sosteniendo con una de sus hojas un periódico y con la otra una taza de café. Era simplemente adorable.

-Ja Ja -rio sin gracia ante el chiste. -Pues como apenas dijiste, las flores florecen temprano. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-

 ***Le dices a Flowey que saldrás a caminar, luego tomas una tostada de la despensa y la metes en tu boca para darle un mordisco.**

-¿A esta hora? ¿Por qué?- pregunta intrigado.

 ***Bromeas llamándolo por su verdadero nombre y diciéndole que no hay necesidad de actuar como un hermano mayor sobreprotector porque tú estarás bien.**

-¡No me llames así!- gritó enojado haciendo una de sus caras aterradoras que ya no te hacen efecto. -Yo solo lo decía por si mamá o Papá preguntan por ti, no quiero que me molesten más de la cuenta. Por mi puedes tirarte de un puente si quieres.-

 ***Haces un chillido de "Awwww" y le dices que tú también lo quieres mucho y que aprecias que se preocupe por ti mientras le acaricias los pétalos.**

-¡Arggggh! ¡Ya largo de aquí, patética niña melosa!- exclama luego de quitar tu mano de su cabeza y tratar de morderte.

Decides dejar de irritarlo para que no grite más y estropee todo, le guiñas el ojo en forma de despedida, metes en tu celular un par de tostadas más y una caja de jugo, guardas el teléfono y te vas de casa usando tus auriculares. Tu destino estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo cual te quedas en la estación de buses hasta que el primer bus salga. Fueron los veinte minutos de viaje más relajantes de tu vida, acuerdas mentalmente repetir la experiencia con frecuencia y bajas del bus. Desde allí podías ver a la lejanía tu objetivo, lo cual formaba una sonrisa en tu rostro y llenaba de nostalgia tu corazón… y tal vez de algo más.

 ***Ver el monte Ebbot después de tanto tiempo te llena de determinación.**

No pierdes más el tiempo y comienzas a caminar a paso seguro por el bosque. Los rayos del sol se vuelven más intensos a medida que la mañana avanza, así como su calor.

 _-"Agradable."_ \- piensas mientras sientes que el sol acaricia tu rostro.

Los minutos pasan y con el tiempo estas apunto de llegar a tu destino. Piensas que fue más fácil que la primera vez, habías tomado el sendero equivocado llevándote por el camino más empinado para caer al final por un enorme hoyo en el suelo a la cual caída inexplicablemente sobreviviste. No, ésta vez elegiste el sendero principal por el cual los monstruos salieron la primera vez y por el cual tú entrarías una segunda vez.

 _-"Irónico."-_ piensas mientras emites una pequeña risilla calmada, la cual se esfuma una vez alzas la mirada hacia la entrada y es reemplazada por una pequeña mueca de fastidio y confusión.

 _-" ¿Qué hace él aquí?"-_

Delante de ti una figura mayormente azul y blanca se encontraba recostada y profundamente dormido sobre un pequeño puesto de vigilancia. Imposible no reconocerlo, pero la incógnita de qué hacía allí seguía presente. No lo habías visto desde hace tiempo y ahora aparecía allí por alguna razón. En ese momento recuerdas un dato importante: El subsuelo había sido convertido desde hace poco en un lugar turístico en el cual seres humanos y monstruos podrían conocer y recordar, teniendo solo que pagar un pequeño costo en la entrada. La idea había sido aprobada por tu padre quien, tratando de recaudar fondos para la ciudad en crecimiento, dar trabajo a los monstruos y acudir también a aquellos que habían decidido quedarse, llevó el proceso a cabo. De lo que sí no estabas enterada es del hecho de que tu huesudo amigo trabajara allí, cosa que de cierta manera no te sorprendía, pero aun así la cosa no te era para nada beneficiosa. Todo lo contrario, si bien antes te mostrarías seguramente entusiasta ante su compañía, ahora tenías un hueso roto que ajustar* con el esqueleto y sinceramente no era un buen momento para discutirlo -aún estabas resentida por aquello- así que simplemente pasas de largo a paso seguro con una cara amargada tratando de ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

-Hey, niña ¿Aún no sabes cómo saludar a un viejo amigo?- escuchas estando a punto de sobrepasar la entrada. Resoplas y te quejas mentalmente ¿Cómo es que se había despertado? No lo sabías, no era para normal en todo caso; lo conocías muy bien como para saber que él siempre cae en coma cuando duerme.

Te giras a mirarlo de mala gana, pero no le respondes, simplemente te quedas de brazos cruzados teniendo una expresión que decía de mala manera "¿Qué quieres?" en el rostro mientras él se posiciona enfrente tuyo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué con esa cara, niña? Estar tanto tiempo con tu nueva familia te tiene constantemente…- hace una pausa para reírse en voz baja. -¿Cabreada?-

 ***Ba dum tsss!***

Quieres reírte -y mucho.- pero sabes que si lo haces perderás tu postura enojada y no volverá a tomarte en serio de nuevo. De verdad querías que se disculpara por aquello, por lo cual estabas determinada a no ceder por muy gracioso que fuese tu amigo.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña risa? Vamos niña, sé que adoras mis chistes o ¿A calcio me equivoco?-

 ***Ba dum tsss!***

Desvías tu mirada hacia otra parte y te tapas la boca con la mano como último recurso para evitar reír. No te queda más opción que hablarle antes de que te de un ataque de risa.

 ***le dices a Sans que ya no eres una niña y que debería dejar de llamarte así.**

-¿No? ¿Desde cuándo? Que yo recuerde tú… Espera ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó bastante confundido, cosa que casi te hace reír.

"Vaya amigo." dirían muchos, pero tú sabes perfectamente que no es su culpa, es tuya, nunca le has dicho tu edad a nadie más que a tus padres por cuestiones jurídicas y de la escuela pero siempre manteniéndolo en secreto. Incluso cada uno de tus cumpleaños es celebrado sin velas o algún número que pudiese delatarte. Era un capricho tuyo, nunca aparentaste la edad que en realidad tienes o siquiera de qué género eres, seguir las normas y reglas de edad y género no era lo tuyo y trataste de evitarlas ocultando estos datos básicos todo el tiempo hasta que…

 ***Le dices a Sans que no lo sabes y le preguntas si quiere la información para otra apuesta de las suyas de una manera poco amable y sarcástica.**

-Oh, ya veo. Así que es por eso que has estado de malas conmigo todo este tiempo. Vamos chica, eso pasó hace ya un mes, no tenía idea de que fueras tan rencorosa.- se excusa alzando los hombros con desinterés.- Además, no es mi culpa que los monstruos estuvieran tan interesados en saber el género de su ahora adorada embajadora hasta tal punto de apostar por ello, es más, yo ni siquiera aposté. Solo lo abrí las apuestas y cobré los fondos una vez obtuve la información.-

 ***... Le dices a Sans que eso quiere literalmente decir que es su culpa.**

-Oye, aquí el juez soy yo, y digo que deberías echarle el muerto al ex rey fluffy buns si de verdad quieres encontrar un culpable. Él había apostado una gran cantidad y fue el encargado de darnos la noticia después de todo. Nada de esto habría llevado a cabo sino fuera por él.- informó con semblante medio adormecido para después soltar un bostezo mientras tú estabas allí sin poderlo creer.

 _-" ¡Demonios papá! ¡¡Tenías sólo un trabajo!"-_ piensas para ti misma mientras te das una palmada en la cara. En realidad todo era culpa de la maldita escuela que había convocado a sus padres y a ella para exigir dicha información ahora debido a un viaje a otra ciudad que se estaba organizando en el cual el grupo de alumnos que participaron al evento deberían alojarse separados por género en el mismo hotel. Estabas entusiasmada por el viaje hasta que le dieron ese detalle y ya no podías retractarte. Con pesar tuviste que revelarte como la chica que secretamente siempre has sido delante de tus padres y del ahora antipático director. Esperabas poder continuar con tu capricho al menos con el resto de tu familia y amigos, pero al regresar a casa te encuentras con la noticia de que todo el Subsuelo lo sabía gracias a la dichosa apuesta de tu amigo.

Tu vida de libertad de usar lo que querías y actuar como querías se había ido por el caño. Lo único bueno de eso es que al menos ya no tenías razones para ocultar tu desarrollo femenino que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto más visible y difícil de ocultar. Pero eso no te consolaba en nada, aunque ahora sentías que no podías seguir enojada con Sans; no estabas llegando a nada con eso de igual forma.

 _-"Estúpido papá, espero que hayas perdido esa apuesta."-_ piensas amargada mirando mal con dirección a la ciudad.

-Ahhh~... Bueno. Ya que hemos aclarado eso ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunta aún somnoliento soltando un bostezo pesado.

Espera, ¿Tarde?

 ***Le dices a Sans bastante confundida que son las 6:50am del día domingo.**

Ahora era el esqueleto quien estaba confundido. Abrió un poco más las cuencas por el asombro y dejó de bostezar para mirarte desorientado. Tu sin falta alzas tu mano y apuntas hacia el oriente señalándole el sol naciente que ya empezaba a mostrarse completo en el horizonte. Sans se quedó mirando perplejo por unos momentos.

-Oh, Demonios. Papyrus va a matarme.-dijo con aria resignada pero manteniendo la sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza.

 ***Preguntas cómo es posible que se haya quedado toda la noche dormido en el trabajo aún después de que cerraran.**

-Bueh… No es la primera vez que sucede en realidad. En teoría el trabajo termina para mí después que cierran, pero el tipo que debería cuidar el lugar de noche es un jodido aprovechado.- explicó perezosamente mostrándose un tanto fastidiado por el asunto. Tú ríes por ello y con el tiempo él se une a la diversión acabando ambos riendo como felices dementes en la cima del monte.

Ahh… Y este les brindaba un panorama mañanero bellísimo, tanto así que una vez la risa se fue poco a poco esfumando ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el amanecer cuyo protagonista, el sol, brillaba lujoso sobre mar. Entre la colina y la gran ciudad… Justo como aquella vez. Una sonrisa grande se forma en tu rostro, una vez más estás satisfecha por todos tus esfuerzos. Todo iba de maravilla y nada podría hacerte más feliz que eso.

 **"Pero eso es ridículo ¿Verdad?"**

 **"Sí, eres la clase de persona que NUNCA será feliz."**

-¿A-ah?- balbuceas confundida al escuchar aquello. Inmediatamente te giras hacia tu acompañante buscando explicaciones. Te lanzas hacia atrás por el susto.

Un ojo brillante que parpadea en colores claros e irradia un aura de magia hostil, te miraba con rencor, decepción e ira desde una cuenca vacía y oscura siendo acompañado por una terrificante sonrisa.

 ***Sientes tus pecados arrastrándose por tu espalda.**

-¡No!-

Caes al suelo en un acto desesperado y repentino de huir. Cubres tus ojos con tus temblorosas manos mientras sientes como tu garganta arde por el grito y como tus ojos amenazan con llorar hasta que tu alma se quiebre. Sientes unas huesudas manos aferrarte las muñecas con algo de desesperación pero a la vez lo suficientemente delicadas para no dañarte con su tacto. Una voz preocupada llega a tus oídos.

-¡Frisk! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!-

Sientes como estas manos empiezan a ejercer algo de fuerza para apartar las tuyas de tu rostro, no opones resistencia y una vez tus manos están fuera del camino contemplas como aquella amenazante mirada había sido reemplazada por una llena de confusión y preocupación. Aquel ojo que te condenaba había cedido su espacio a dos iris blancos brillantes que te miraban atentamente buscando que estaba mal en ti. Lo habías imaginado todo.

 ***Apartas delicadamente a Sans para ponerte de pie y le mientes diciéndole que estás bien y que te asustaste con nada en un vago intento de calmarlo.**

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Papyrus? Deja de mentir y dime que te pasó. Parecía que habías visto un fantasma.- reclama poniéndose también de pie y colocando sus manos sobre tus hombros. Tratas de calmar el temblor de tu cuerpo para evadir su preocupación.

 **Insistes en que estás bien y le explicas con algo de dificultad que esto es algo que suele suceder cuando no duermes muy bien, como hoy. Que solo necesitas relajarte y es por eso que habías venido en primer lugar.**

-¿Estás segura de eso, Frisk? Porque esa explicación sigue sin convencer...-

 ***Insistes en que estás bien nuevamente. Insistes en que él debería regresar con Papyrus a casa cuanto antes. Insistes con cabeza gacha en que todo está bien**.

Insistes... Sin siquiera estar completamente convencida de ello.

-...Está bien. Como quieras, pero no creas que me has convencido ¿De acuerdo?- rectifica con aria resignada sin dejar de mirarte fijamente. Afloja su agarre y tú te alejas sin despedirte a paso lento hacia la entrada custodiada por una barra que no te dejaba pasar.

-Sí, en teoría deberías comprarme una entrada. De otra forma estarías entrando en contra de la ley.- informa.

 ***Preguntas sin girarte cuánto deberías darle. Tus manos se muestran demasiado agitadas al momento de hablar.**

-Serían 10G, pero ¿Sabes qué? Olvida el dinero. Va por mi cuenta, este lugar está cerrado, no tengo pases a la mano y se ve que lo necesitas.-

 ***Le das gracias a Sans por el favor te dispones a seguir caminando.**

El antiguo centinela usó su magia para abrir la barra que se atravesaba en tu camino dejándote pasar finalmente. Sientes como una ráfaga de viento se te adelanta y se introduce fría en la enorme caverna.

-Ah y, Frisk.- Te detienes nuevamente. -Dos cosas: Asegúrate de salir antes de la hora de apertura a las cuatro de la tarde si no quieres meterte en problemas. Y por el bien de todos; cuida de ti misma, porque a muchos les importas.-

Alcanzas a devolverle una media sonrisa como respuesta antes de verlo partir. Luego de eso finalmente entras al subsuelo, lugar que parece no haber cambiado ni un poco en todos estos años. Esos infelices pensamientos que tratabas de evadir seguían allí, así que te apuras en llegar a tu destino. Waterfall nunca fue un lugar difícil de llegar. Necesitabas con cierta urgencia escuchar el relajante rumor del agua caer y así tal vez aclarar tu mente. Mientras subes al primer ascensor después de haber recorrido New home empiezas a cuestionarte el cómo solo una pesadilla podría causarte tantos problemas. En ese momento te vienen a la mente los recuerdos de los primeros días en la superficie después de la liberación, este tipo de pesadillas eran frecuentes y te torturaron cada noche por un considerable periodo de tiempo para después desvanecerse con los años. Además, nunca eran más que eso, simples pesadillas que atacaban solo de noche mientras dormías. Ya no eras una niña pequeña para estar aterrada de un mal sueño tanto así de tener alucinaciones. Habías pasado por cosas peores que esa…

-Tra la la~ Me gusta montar en mi bote ¿Te me unes?- Alzas la cabeza inmediato cayendo en cuenta de en donde te encontrabas, habías llegado al puerto de Hotland sin darte cuenta debido a que estabas muy absorta en tus pensamientos. Se te escapa una pequeña risa nerviosa.

 _-"Vaya… Si sigo así algún día caeré directo en la lava sin darme cuenta."-_ piensas imaginando la escena con algo de gracia, tus preocupaciones se hacen menos pesadas de repente.

 ***¿Usar el bote?**

( **Sí.) No.**

 ***Saludas amablemente al Riverman y aceptas su invitación subiendo al bote con una sonrisa.**

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?- continuó con su monólogo moviendo lentamente su cabeza para los lados como de costumbre.

 ***¿A dónde iremos hoy?**

 **Snowdin. (Waterfall).**

-Entonces nos vamos. Tra la la.- informa, te sientas en el bote buscando mayor comodidad para disfrutar del corto pero relajante viaje. A medida que el bote avanza por el río el rumor de las aguas en movimiento te arrulla con su canto. Cierras los ojos y respiras la nostalgia.

-Tra la la~ huele a pensamientos problemáticos ¿O será solo el hedor de mis pies? No lo sé. Tra la la.- El extraño mensaje te saca una carcajada alegre mientras el pequeño bote se acercaba a la orilla. Bajas del bote y te das cuenta de que ahora te sentías un poco mejor debido a eso, y todo gracias al Riverman.

-Tra la la~ regresa alguna vez.-

 ***Le agradeces al Riverman por el pasaje y también por animarte a su manera**.

Das unos pasos hacia adelante y luego una idea fugaz te detiene. Te diriges con la mirada hacia el barquero una vez más.

 ***Le preguntas al Riverman amablemente si puedes decirle River como sobrenombre**.

-Tra la la~ Me gustan los atajos, incluso en los nombres.- responde con su típica voz alegre, lo tomas como un sí y prosigues.

 ***Le preguntas a River que haría si tuviese problemas con pesadillas.**

La atmósfera se torna fría y silenciosa de repente. Tu amigo encapuchado se toma su tiempo para responder, dirige su mirada al río como si estuviese meditando seriamente en la pregunta como un enigma difícil de resolver.

-Despertar.- responde apático sin canción o meneo de cabeza. En silencio se quedan mientras él permanecía mirándote fijamente.

Sentías como si la nada misma te estuviese observando.

 ***Agradeces…**

River se inclina hacia ti como respuesta. -Tra la la~ me gusta ayudar.- Canturrea feliz nuevamente mientras gira su vista hacia adelante para empezar a marcharse. La atmósfera se había calentado de nuevo, escuchabas de nuevo la relajada canción de fondo característica del lugar. Te preguntas cómo era posible para alguien controlar el ambiente así, pero te rindes de inmediato. Si había un monstruo lleno de misterios sin resolver -Bueno, más que todos los demás.- era él. Así que no valía la pena.

Sigues caminando un poco más llegas a la habitación del pequeño y obstinado pato amarillo y lo encuentras durmiendo plácidamente. Te enterneces ante la escena y decides no molestarlo, así que tomas un poco de carrera para dar un salto hasta el otro extremo con suceso. Luego de mirar que el pato continuase durmiendo -porque si se daba cuenta de lo que habías hecho seguro se lo tomaba mal.- sigues con tu camino hasta llegar a la habitación anhelada. Aquella en donde las aguas bajas brillan en un color verde aqua y el techo rocoso estaba lleno de diamantes que simulaban las estrellas. Sientes todo el peso del viaje en tus hombros, así que con el menor cuidado lanzas el celular y los auriculares al suelo y te arrojas al agua sin importar nada. Éstas no eran para nada profundas, tanto así que aun estando acostada boca arriba el agua no cubría boca, ojos o nariz, por lo cual podías respirar perfectamente. Oh~ y estaba fría, agradablemente fría. Tan fría que era perfecta para enfriar la mente o causar un resfriado, pero tú prefieres concentrarte en el primer efecto ahora. El plan -a pesar de todo.- había sido un éxito monumental, estabas tan relajada entre el "cielo estrellado" y el rumor de las cascadas en la lejanía que no notaste cuando tus párpados empezaron a hacerse pesados y allí, entre toda la paz, caíste rendida a merced del sueño

 ***Escuchas tus pasos, lentos, indolentes…**

 ***De vez en cuando, das un paso, se escucha un grito, un quejido. Algo se quiebra, se desvanece… Te aferras a un objeto en tu mano.**

 ***Con cada grito, una risa, se hace más fuerte… Más y más fuerte. Esto es tú culpa.** ***Detectas un olor en el aire ¿Cenizas tal vez? A medida que el olor aumenta así también aumenta el silencio. Tus manos se sienten sucias.**

 ***No puedes volver, no puedes enmendarlo.**

 ***Pediste ayuda… Pero nadie vino.**

 ***- ¡Se acabó el tiempo~!-**

-¡AHH!- Te incorporas con desesperación temblando de frío. A tu grito le sigue un ataque violento de tos seca, se te hace difícil respirar. Tu garganta arde; tus cuerdas vocales son muy débiles, apenas y te permiten susurrar palabras cuando tienes que, dos gritos en el mismo día era simplemente demasiado. Sin mencionar que las ahora heladas aguas sólo empeoraron la situación. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pasaron unos buenos minutos antes de que la tos se calmara. Ahora simplemente yacías hincada hacía delante recuperando el respiro mientras tiemblas y las heladas gotas de agua se deslizan sobre tu cuerpo.

Sientes de repente una inesperada fuente de calor a tu lado. Una luz dorada comienza a vislumbrar tu rostro. Te giras para confirmar tus recientes sospechas. Brilla delante de ti.

 _-" Un... ¿Punto de guardado? "-_

 ***-Tócalo.-**

Aquella voz interna resonó desde lo más profundo de tu mente. Era familiar.

 **(El sentimiento repentino de que algo grande viene, te llena con DETERMINACIÓN.)**

( **Guardar** **.) Quitar.**

 ***-Dejemos que los juegos inicien.- :)**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Alerta lector!**

 **¡Greetings!**

 **Aquí Dreams reportándose con una nueva historia para ustedes. Está es mi primera historia en el fandom de Undertale, así que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Me da gusto que estén leyendo esto. He aquí la información de la cual les hablaba:**

 **1\. Es un experimento, tú decides si continua o no: Como ya dije es mi primera historia en Undertale, pero no es la primera que he leído. Mi punto es que no hay muchos fanfics que tomen este tema como argumento principal sin meter en medio ships y demás cosas. Es por eso que tal vez esta historia no sea muy leída y no quiero gastar mi tiempo en algo que no sea requerido. No se preocupen, no pido mucho, solo quiero una señal de vida por parte de ustedes. Votar o comentar estará bien, y tampoco soy tan presuntuosa. Por mí con que haya al menos diez personas leyendo esto estará bien y me ayudará a continuar con este proyecto. :3**

 **2\. ¿Quieres aportar para esta historia?: Esto tiene que ver con el punto 1. En caso de que la historia sea bien recibida la continuaré como un fanfic más largo de los que tengo por costumbre. Ahora, yo tengo ya un esquema y un final pensado para esta historia, pero me gustaría que ustedes decidieran algunas cosas poco triviales por mi. Sí, así es, dentro de unos días publicaré en este libro una serie de preguntas sobre qué les gustaría a ustedes que haga. Por ejemplo:**

 **"¿Les gusta que frisk sea muda?**

 **Sí. No."**

 **Ustedes votarán mediante los comentarios por la opción que más les parezca y la historia seguirá su curso con la respuesta mas votada.**

 **3\. Quise usar los corazones como indice de que cual respuesta se escogía (Como en el juego) pero el pinche fanfiction no me deja ni siquiera con los emoticones :'v.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Encuesta

**¡Heya** **mis determinadas almitas del subsuelo! (? ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! (Mucho, demasiado. En serio me he demorado bastante con esto. Dios, me doy mala publicidad a mi misma :'v)**

 **Aquí Dreams saliendo de la oscuridad y del hiatus extenso una vez más para traerles lo que les prometí hace tiempo: Una encuesta, para que así ustedes puedan decidir algunos particulares de la historia que están a punto de leer.**

 **Y sí, señores estoy confirmando al 100% que este fic, "Internal voice", será continuado y finalizado (esperemos que no demore mucho :'v ) gracias a su apoyo e interés por esta historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!.**

 **Ah! Y Recuerden que la opción más votada en los comentarios será la usada permanente en la historia. Así que no olviden comentar.**

 **Empecemos con la encuesta!**

 **-0-**

 **1.** ¿Prefieren que Frisk continúe siendo muda en este fic? Sí. No.

 **(Con este punto he de aclarar una cosa: Si ustedes prefieren que no lo sea tendré que editar el prólogo, cosa que no me molesta en lo absoluto, para que esté acorde con el resto de la historia.)**

 **2.** ¿De qué color quieren que sean los ojos de Frisk? Marrón oscuro. Amarillos.

 **(Estos** **los colores mas usados para Frisk en el fandom, más el rojo claro está, pero si ustedes desean otro color son libres de escribirlo en los comentarios. El único color que está fuera de propuesta es el rojo.)**

 **3.** ¿Desean que Toriel y Asgore estén juntos de nuevo? Sí. No.

 **(Todos quieren a Mami y a Papi cabra pero algunos los quieren juntos y otros separados. ;'vr)**

 **4.** ¿Cómo debería ser forma de gobierno de la ciudad de los monstruos? Monarquía. República.

 **(Si eligen monarquía, Frisk por ende no solo sería la embajadora si no también la princesa de los monstruos. Los cambios, si se dan, serán igualmente editados en el prólogo.)**

 **5.** ¿Cual es el mejor trabajo para Papyrus? Oficial de policía/ guardia real. Profesor de educación física.

 **(En la primera opción hay dos variantes dependiendo que forman de gobierno escojan para los monstruos.**

 **Favor de escoger sabiamente teniendo en cuenta de que tan cerca del peligro quieren que esté nuestro adorado Paps en la historia. ;3)**

 **6.** Frisk estudia en la preparatoria de la ciudad humana Ebbot. ¿Donde debería vivir? En la ciudad de los monstruos con sus padres. Sola en la ciudad humana.

 **Y por último.**

 **7.** ¿Qué prefieren que haga?

Terminar completamente esta historia antes de comenzar a publicarla puntualmente todas las semanas.

O

Publicar capítulo por capítulo apenas termines de escribirlo, sin fecha de entrega.

 **Los resultados de la encuesta serán publicados de manera directa en el siguiente capítulo, el cual presentará los cambios acordados según las respuestas que obtenga.**

 **¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 1: Negación

**Lo sé, lo sé. Antes de que me regañen, las excusas están al final del capítulo.** **Gracias por seguir aquí.** **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toby fox**.

 **~0~**

Abres tus ojos de golpe y te incorporas con una rapidez casi frenética sobre la suave superficie donde ahora te encontrabas sentada, jadeas, tu temperatura corporal está más alta de lo normal y tu cuerpo sufre de un sentimiento parcial de debilidad; pero te es imposible notar esto todavía pues tus sentidos aún no estaban bien atentos debido al cansancio y a tu repentino despertar. Miras a tu alrededor mientras tu vista comienza a agarrar enfoque permitiéndote reconocer tu entorno: Te encontrabas acostada en tu habitación, la luz mañanera del sol se colaba dulcemente por tu ventana y el reloj de alarma que yacía estratégicamente colocado en la cima de tu comodín marcaba fielmente el horario como las ocho y cuarenta de la mañana.

Estabas en casa, en tu cama, no descansando en los relajantes estanques de agua turbia en Waterfalls como dictaban tus últimos recuerdos; cosa que te hacía poner en duda el hecho de que toda tu reciente travesía fuese un verdadero recuerdo de algo que hiciste en realidad.

\- _"Oh demonios… Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto"-_ Piensas irritada mientras frotas tu rostro con tus manos frenéticamente. _-"¿Un sueño donde tengo pesadillas? Eso es nuevo_ …-

Seguramente te habías rendido ante el cansancio después de leer aquel libro, quedándote dormida por dos horas seguidas mientras soñabas que ibas a Waterfalls. Era lo más plausible a decir verdad, pero la idea de que todo lo pasado fue un sueño te relajaba e incomodaba al mismo tiempo: Por un lado significaba que tu encuentro con Sans nunca sucedió y que por ende no tendrías que darle explicaciones sobre tu preocupante comportamiento en la cima del monte Ebbot en un futuro, por el otro…

Sentías que perdías un poco de tu cordura cada vez que tenías ese tipo de sueños tan realistas y angustiantes, era como si con cada sueño perdieras el sentido de la realidad…

Pero no había de qué preocuparse, después de todo, un sueño es un sueño, y los sueños no deberían ser un problema real ¿Cierto? Ahora solo tienes que concentrarte en continuar con el día de la mejor manera posible, después de todo, se trata del último domingo antes del comienzo de clases y quieres aprovecharlo al máximo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, comienzas a remover las pesadas sábanas de tu cuerpo para después tratar de bajar de tu cama y así empezar el día con buenos ánimos y tomando mejores decisiones: No irías a Waterfalls, por ejemplo. Buscarías una manera más segura y divertida de pasar el día hasta que llegara el tiempo de poder visitar a tu padre y luego prepararte para el comienzo de clases al siguiente día.

-"Suena como un buen plan para mí"- piensas positivo mientras te pones de pié.

De repente, escuchas el rechinar de la puerta de tu habitación abriéndose, te giras en esa dirección para encarar al visitante.

-Oh, ya estás despierta, Finalmente.- Flowey hizo presencia en la habitación con su habitual expresión amargada en el rostro. Le sonríes amigablemente.

Te llenaba de felicidad el hecho de que la flor había hecho acto de presencia por su cuenta, usando la maceta con ruedas en la base que tú y Alphys habían armado para él unas semanas atrás. Flowey se había negado a usarla en un inicio, alegando que lo hacía verse ridículo, pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta que esa maceta le convenía mucho más que depender de alguien más para transportarse dentro de la casa. Esa maceta le convenía y, a tu parecer, lo hacía lucir adorable.

 ***Le** **das a Flowey los buenos días. Alegas diciéndole que no es tan tarde todavía y que no exagere.**

-No me refiero a eso, idiota. ¿Cómo te sientes?- rebatió con fastidio, sus recientes palabras te desconciertan.

 ***Respondes algo extrañada que te sientes bien, un poco débil ahora que lo pregunta, para después cuestionar la razón de su pregunta.**

-¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡Estás enferma, estúpida! ¿Es que no te acuerdas lo que hiciste ayer?- exclamó fastidiado acercándose a ti con sus raíces para después posar una de estas en tu frente para tomar tu temperatura. -Genial, aún tienes fiebre.-

Pero tú no sentías fiebre.

Tratas de hacer memoria del día anterior, pero lo único que obtienes son imágenes de tu actual pesadilla. Tratas con más fuerza, pero eso solo te provoca un dolor de cabeza fastidioso.

 ***Le preguntas a qué se refiere ignorando el dolor.**

-Aparte de enferma, olvidadiza.- bufó quitando su raíz de tu frente para después obligarte a tomar asiento en tu cama -Escapaste en la mañana para ir al subsuelo, Frisk. El idiota sonriente te encontró después sumergida en las aguas de Waterfalls delirando en fiebre y te trajo aquí. Lo que me recuerda…-

Flowey usa sus raíces para alcanzar una hoja de papel que estaba sobre el comodín y ponerla en tus manos, ignorando completamente tu perplejidad ante la información que acababa de darte. De verdad que no podías creerlo.

-Esto es de parte de Toriel. Yo me largo, si necesitas algo hay una pequeña campana de mano al lado de la cama, suena y alguien vendrá a ver qué quieres.- informó sin ánimos dando media vuelta para después impulsarse hacia adelante con ayuda de sus raíces.

Mientras lo ves irse no puedes evitar poner una mano en tu frente con preocupación, si todo aquello fue real, estabas en problemas, serios problemas. Y la carta en tus manos era solo el prólogo de uno de ellos, estabas segura. Con cuidado abres la carta y empiezas a leer su contenido, casi podías escuchar la voz de tu madre leyéndolo.

 **Querida Frisk.** **¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!** **Irte temprano en la mañana sin avisar ni pedir permiso, dejando a tu pobre madre preocupada hasta la muerte ¿Es así cómo te he educado todos estos años? ¡No sabes lo angustiada que estuve cuando desperté y no estabas! ¡¡Ni hablar de cuando Sans te trajo a casa hirviendo en fiebre!! Has sobrepasado el límite, jovencita, en gran manera. Sé que estás creciendo y acercándote cada vez más a la edad adulta ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que te dé la reverenda gana! ¡No mientras estés bajo MI techo!** **Es innecesario decir que estás castigada, muy, muy castigada y que seguiremos con ésta discusión una vez vuelva de la escuela. ¿Quedó claro? Y No quiero que te muevas de esa cama hasta que no estés completamente curada de tu fiebre ¡Hablo en serio, Frisk! ¡Ni siquiera un solo paso afuera! ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo!** **Flowey estará en casa cuidando de ti todo el tiempo y llamaré a uno de nuestros amigos para que venga a ayudarle a cuidar de ti, así que no seas terca y quédate en la cama mientras ellos se ocupan del resto.** **Nos veremos en la tarde después de que vaya al mercado a conseguir un par de cosas para ayudarte a mejorar tu salud. Quiero que todo esté en orden para cuando llegue.** **¿Entendido?** **Nota: Antes de irme dejé lista una sopa de caracoles para ti, tómala, te ayudará a recobrar fuerzas y no, no me interesa que no te guste la sopa de caracoles. Te ayudará a sentir mejor. Te la comes.** **Con amor, Toriel.**

Maldices internamente.

¿Tan enojada estaba Toriel para redactar una carta en vez de un simple mensaje de texto? La respuesta era tan obvia como contraproducente para ti. Decides guardar la carta en tu comodín y miras tu cama con desdén: No, regresar a dormir era la última que querías hacer en al menos doce horas, pero tampoco tenías permitido salir siquiera de tu cama con tu condición.

Tu condición, ni siquiera te sentías tan mal como para generar tanta preocupación de parte de los otros, solo sentías algo de debilidad y ya; considerabas exagerado tener que estar todo el día encerrada en tu habitación por eso, pero también considerabas una mala decisión poner a prueba la paciencia de tu madre.

Aunque… Siempre que ella no lo supiera podrías bajar y buscar algo mejor que hacer dentro de casa.

Estaba decidido. Te pones de pié e ignoras el ligero mareo que esto te provoca, para después caminar hacia la puerta y salir. Una vez en el pasillo te encuentras con Flowey, quien estaba bajando las escaleras con dificultad. Flowey trataba de no resbalar y terminar rodando por las escaleras, por lo cual era muy cuidadoso en cada paso. Decides ayudarle por lo cual te acercas cautelosamente hasta él y cuando estás lo suficientemente cerca lo tomas en tus brazos con una sonrisa juguetona, sorprendiendolo.

-¡¿Frisk?! ¡¿Que demo-...?! ¡Bájame en este instante y vuelve a la cama!- demandó retorciéndose en la maceta mostrándose completamente molesto.

Esperas a que se calme y te mire a la cara para pronunciar lentamente cada sílaba de la frase "¿Necesitas ayuda?" sin usar tu frágil voz, flowey se toma su tiempo pero al final logra leer tus labios y comprenderte. Como respuesta frunció el ceño con fastidio.

-No seas idiota, sabes bien que puedo solo y que tú deberías estar en cama.- reprocha apuntando hacia ti acusadoramente con una de sus dos hojas.

No puedes hablar en señas con las manos ocupadas, por lo cual como respuesta haces un cara que denotaba aburrimiento y fastidio para hacerte entender.

-¿Crees que me importa? Mamá no dejó de insistir por esto todo el día mientras estabas inconsciente, no voy a meterme en problemas por tu culpa, niña terca.- aseguró.- Además aún estás enferma.-

Optas por usar la lectura de labios una vez más y pronunciar lentamente las palabras "Yo estoy bien" para convencer a la flor.

-No, no lo estás. Tienes fiebre.- rebate seguro de sus palabras.

Su respuesta te hace fruncir el ceño por unos segundos, hasta que una pequeña idea vino a tu mente haciéndote cambiar tu expresión a una más pícara. Flowey, por su parte, se mostró preocupado por tu reacción.

-...¿En qué demonios estás pensan-..? ¡Wow!-

No le diste tiempo para poner cuestionamientos o resistencia; mientras estaba formulando la frase comenzaste a lanzarlo al aire y a atraparlo repetidamente como si de un muñeco de tratara. El ex príncipe del subsuelo empezó a maldecir tu existencia mientras tú te reías a gusto, sin preocuparte de un posible ataque de parte de la planta.

-¡¡Bájame!! ¡¡Bájame, maldita sea Frisk!! ¡¡Pagarás por esto!!-

Después de unos lanzamientos más, accedes a su petición colocando a la flor al inicio de la escalera manteniendo una sonrisa juguetona mientras él seguía quejándose.

 ***Le preguntas si ya está convencido o si quiere volar un poco más.**

-¡¡Haz lo que se te de la maldita gana!! ¡Tú, pequeña hija de-...!- a su afirmación le siguieron varias expresiones de un vocabulario que no tenías permitido usar, por lo cual decidiste ignorar lo que decía de inmediato.

Hubo algo que llamó tu atención aún así: La fuente de luz que iluminaba el lugar se encontraba detrás tuyo, por lo cual, tu cuerpo producía naturalmente una sombra a tus pies, pero esa sombra… Era antinatural, demasiado grande para corresponder al ángulo de luz que caía sobre ti, demasiado oscura para corresponder a la intensidad de dicha luz; ésta caía sobre tu rabioso hermano adoptivo cubriéndolo completamente como si estuvieras a punto de arremeter contra él.

De hecho, para tu sorpresa y justo delante de tus ojos, la sombra comenzó a moverse sin tu consentimiento alzando en su mano la figura de lo que parecía ser un cuchillo afilado y al mirar abajo, flowey yacía oscurecido con una mirada perdida fija en ti y su rostro demacrado por muchas estocadas…

Abres por completo tus ojos mientras tú cuerpo sucumbe ante un repentino sentimiento de debilidad que provoca que tiembles.

-Frisk.-

Tratas de retroceder, la sombra se extiende sobre el muro, está vez, tu eres la víctima de su asalto.

-¡Frisk!-

Dos luceros rojos y una sonrisa macabra, das un paso hacia atrás: Tan rápido como el cuchillo baja, tu caes al vacío.

-¡¡FRISK!!-

Regresas a la realidad debido al grito preocupado de tu hermano, no había ninguna sombra fuera de lo normal, pero tus pies no tocaban el suelo y tu cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire. Miras con más atención y te das cuenta de que tu alma yacía fuera de tu cuerpo con un tono de color más frío.

Era azul ahora.

-¡No temas humana! ¡El gran Papyrus llegó justo a tiempo!-

Escuchar esa voz te quitó toda necesidad de explicaciones, diriges tu mirada al final de las escaleras para ver a tu salvador vestido con ropas normales acompañado por un delantal y saludarlo con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa. El esqueleto sonríe de vuelta y usa su magia para llevarte hasta él y sostenerte en sus huesudos brazos.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, Frisk, Eso estuvo muy cerca.- aconsejo orgulloso de sí a lo cual le respondes con un pulgar arriba.

-Ya muy cerca ¡¿Y qué demonios fue eso?!- interrumpe flowey desde arriba, ganando la atención de ambos con su griterío histérico. -¡Estuviste mirando a la nada con cara de imbécil por unos segundos y luego te aventaste de las escaleras!-

No querías hablar sobre tus pesadillas e ilusiones en ese momento, no tenías las fuerzas ni las ganas de hacerlo, por lo cual lo único que hiciste para dar una respuesta decente fue alzar los hombros en señal de desconocimiento irritando a la flor aún más.

-¡Hasta aquí! ¡Estoy harto de ti! Papyrus, carga su gordo trasero hasta su habitación por favor y mantenla allí. Yo voy a por unas cuerdas.- habló la flor provocandote una pequeña risa infantil.

 ***Preguntas a Flowey si se la ha pasado observando mucho tu trasero últimamente.**

La flor no pudo evitar sonrojarse en vergüenza antes de explotar en rabia una vez más completamente fastidiado por tu comportamiento provocando una animada carcajada de tu parte.

-¡Papyrus! ¡Ahora!- apuró Flowey al alto esqueleto quien dejó de reír por lo bajo y asintió gentil para empezar a subir las escaleras.

Comienzas a mover tus manos frenéticamente para detener a tu amigo, una vez obtuviste su atención, negaste con tu cabeza mientras con tus manos hacías un ceño de súplica.

-Lo siento pequeña humana, Pero las órdenes de Lady Toriel fueron muy claras, debes descansar hasta que mejores.- afirmó sereno comenzando a subir de nuevo para llevarte a tu habitación.

No querías regresar allí, no querías dormir, no querías aburrirte y no querías pensar en tus pesadillas otra vez, así que con desesperación buscaste con la mirada algo que pudiera detenerlos o con lo que pudieras inventar una excusa para quedarte fuera de tu habitación. Tu mirada se posó sobre el sofá delante de la chimenea encendida con fuego mágico y eso te dio una idea, algo vaga, pero era lo mejor que tenías hasta el momento. Comenzaste a retorcerte en los brazos de Papyrus otra vez, haciendo rumores con tu boca y apuntando hacia el sofá con empeño.

-¿Qué sucede, humana?-

-Seguro es alguna excusa barata para evitar que la lleves a su habitación Papyrus, no le prestes atención y apúrate.- insistió la flor, pero sus palabras no te detuvieron de seguir intentando.

 ***Le ruegas a Papyrus que te permita descansar en el sofá ya que no quieres quedarte sola en tu habitación.**

-Bueno… En ese caso quizás puedas…-

-Toriel ordenó que te quedarás en tu habitación hasta que mejoraras.- se interpuso la planta.

 ***Rebates diciendo que igual puedes descansar en el sofá estando bien arropada. Afirmas que solo quieres un poco de compañía para ayudarte a sentir mejor, dudas que Toriel se enoje por ello.**

-Eso es algo que no sabes.- refuta serio, ganándose una mala mirada de parte tuya.

 ***Le dices que hay algo que sí sabes y eso es que unas cuerdas no iban a detenerte. No. Te quedarías. En esa. Cama.**

Ambos dan inicio a una competencia de miradas intensas por doblegar la postura del otro. Si bien Flowey era un ser difícil de convencer, él sabía muy bien que eran contadas las veces que había podido quebrar tu voluntad, tenía muy claro de lo que eras capaz aún contando con desventajas, por muy grandes o pequeñas que fuesen:

No por nada estaban ahora todos libres en la superficie, no por nada él ahora residía contigo y Toriel muy a pesar de su oposición inicial.

No tenía oportunidad contra tu determinación y él lo sabía bien.

De hecho, bastaron unos minutos de ardua intimidación visiva para lograr que la flor desviara su mirada con una notable expresión de fastidio y exasperación, sonríes con satisfacción antes de que el te dirija la mirada una vez más.

-Como mamá se entere de esto…- habló amenazante.

 ***Aseguras que no será problema suyo.**

-... Arggg bien. Papyrus, déjala en el sofá y de paso ayúdame a bajar de aquí por favor.- suspiró rendido a lo cual el esqueleto asintió obediente.

-Consideralo hecho, mi amigo.- Usando su magia Papyrus hizo levitar a Flowey hasta tus brazos y, ignorando las quejas del ex príncipe por haberlo dejado contigo, los colocó a ambos en el sofá extendiendo sobre ti una sábana pesada en el proceso.

 ***Agradeces**.

-De nada Frisk. Lady Toriel estará orgullosa del gran trabajo que he hecho cuidándote. ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH!- afirmó con un entusiasmo típico de él, tú le sonríes y alzas un pulgar en señal de soporte.

Luego de eso, notas cómo cierto humo negro empieza a esparcirse por la habitación, seguido por un olor bastante reconocible para ti.

-¿No huele a quemado?- se adelanta Flowey a tus pensamientos, la expresión de Papyrus cambia instantáneamente.

-¡LA SOPA!- exclama preocupado el esqueleto alto antes de desaparecer con rapidez de la sala en dirección a la cocina.

La cosa te provoca una animada carcajada, ríes a gusto mientras la flor suspira resignado por el comportamiento de su amigo. De repente notas como por error el esqueleto deja caer su característica bufanda roja al suelo antes de entrar corriendo a la cocina, él no se da cuenta, por lo cual decides ponerte de pié y recogerla antes de que se ensucie. Flowey parece contrario a tu decisión.

-¡Hey! Dijiste que descansarías.- regaña mientras te levantas del sofá.

 ***Le explicás que solo quieres recojer la bufanda de Papyrus.**

-Urgh, eres insufrible, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa aquí enseguida.- aprueba, tú no pierdes un segundo más y te encaminas hacia la prenda rojiza.

Te detienes a un par de pasos de la bufanda, tus pies descalzos se sienten fríos, demasiado fríos, y al mirar abajo tus pies ya no estaban descalzos; botas marrón oscuro algo sucias eran calzadas por tus pies y éstas estaban cubiertas por densa nieve. Nieve que no era alegremente blanca, sino de un gris pálido bastante preocupante. Alzas la mirada empezando a acelerar el ritmo de tu respiración, denso vapor blanco se escapaba de tu boca, y de repente ya no estabas en tu casa, más bien de vuelta a las afueras de Snowdin…

 ** _"B-bueno, eso no es lo que yo esperaba..."_**

 ** _"Pero… ¡A… Aún así! ¡Yo creo en ti!"_**

… Y la bufanda que buscabas era parcialmente movida por el gélido viento, el cual levantaba el polvo a tu alrededor mientras cubría con más nieve las otras prendas esparcidas por el suelo…

 ** _"¡Puedes mejorar un poco! ¡Incluso si no lo crees!"_**

 ** _"Lo… Lo prometo…"_**

-¡Despierta!- ese llamado preocupado más un reciente dolor en la parte trasera de tu cabeza fruto de un golpe te trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Masajeas con torpeza el área del dolor mientras te giras hacia atrás encarando a tu atacante y encontrando un cojín de sofá a tus pies. Flowey tenía sus raíces parcialmente colgadas fuera de su maceta y te observaba intensamente con una expresión seria y preocupada en su rostro. Haces una mueca de dolor debido a que el golpe había empeorado tu dolor de cabeza y sientes como una pequeña lágrima se había quedado estancada en los límites de tu ojo derecho.

 ***Reprochas**.

-Te quedaste mirando a la nada otra vez ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- justifica.

Sueltas un suspiro cansado como respuesta, agarras la bufanda del suelo con rapidez, regresas al sofá tomando a la flor para retirar las ruedas de la maceta, apoyarla sobre tus piernas y reposar tu cabeza sobre la maceta mientras la abrazas, sosteniendo con firmeza la bufanda roja con una de tus manos al mismo tiempo.

-¿No vas a explicarme qué te sucede?- insiste, tu niegas con la cabeza como respuesta, provocando en flowey un gruñido resignado y nada más.

-No… Importa…- te permites decir en voz baja para calmarlo, para tu suerte tuvo tiempo de proseguir.

-¡Está todo bien! No está tan quemada… Solo necesitas que se enfríe un poco y todo estará bien… En teoría.- entró en escena Papyrus interrumpiendo el ambiente incómodo que se había formado entre ustedes.

El esqueleto llevaba en mano dos platos, uno hondo y el otro plano, de ambos provenía un intenso humo blanco dando a entender el nivel de calor que tenían. Podías ver que en el plato plano yacía su característica pasta medio quemada, pero no tenías idea de lo que podía haber en el otro… Oh no.

-Aquí tienes, Frisk. Cortesía de Lady Toriel.-

Papyrus procedió a colocar dicho plato en la pequeña mesa de estar delante tuyo, no pudiste evitar hacer una mueca una vez el tan peculiar aroma se adentra en tus fosas nasales. Sopa de caracoles, un líquido mayormente verde y espeso adornado por diversos vegetales algo quemados y una que otra caracola flotando en la superficie que te hacía desear no estar al frente de la mesa en ese momento, pero las palabras de Toriel habían sido claras, así que cuando tú esquelético amigo te pasó una cuchara junto con una servilleta para ayudarte a comer no te quedó de otra que agradecer por su amabilidad y recibir el cubierto con las manos temblorosas y una sonrisa forzada.

-Deja de ser tan dramática y come de una buena vez.- apuró la flor en tus piernas mientras Papyrus se sentaba a tu lado con su propio plato de pasta en manos.

 _-"Si no lo hago la situación con mamá se pondrá peor y necesito que esté de buenas si quiero obtener su permiso para salir de casa lo más pronto posible..."_ \- piensas agarrando seguridad y apartando a flowey de tu regazo para dejar la cuchara a un lado y tomar el plato en tus manos. -" _Entre más rápido, mejor_."-

 ***El deseo de cumplir con tus propósitos te llena de determinación.**

-¿Qué estás…?- alcanzas a escuchar el cuestionamiento del ex príncipe de los monstruos antes de posicionar tus labios en el borde del plato y empezar a tragar a la fuerza todo el contenido con frenesí. -¡Frisk!-

-¡WOWIE! En serio te gusta la sopa de Lady toriel .- exclamó el esqueleto viendo con asombro como después de varios tragos forzados terminas con el contenido y alejabas el plato de ti con una cara sumamente disgustada y llena de arrepentimiento.

-¿Esa cosa no estaba caliente?- reprendió Flowey desde su sitio mientras tú tomabas la servilleta a tu disposición para limpiar tu rostro y luego recostarte pesadamente sobre el sofá

 _-"Sí… Sí lo estaba_."- piensas con pesar sacando tu lengua algo lastimada por el calor y comenzando a abanicar con tus manos.

Sientes un pequeño toque en tu hombro derecho y te giras en esa dirección encontrándote con Papyrus ofreciéndote un vaso de agua amablemente, sonríes agradecida y aceptas comenzando beber el líquido para refrescarte, una vez terminas pones el vaso vacío en la mesa y te diriges a tu amigo.

 ***Agradeces a Papyrus por el gesto y también por estar aquí para ayudarte.**

-No tienes que agradecerme Frisk, El gran Papyrus siempre está disponible para ayudar amigos enfermos. Además, pensaba venir de visita de todas formas.- informa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y para qué?- se une Flowey a la conversación.

-Verás mi florecido amigo. Yo, el gran Papyrus, tengo grandes noticias que informar. ¿Y quién mejor para saberlo que mis dos mejores amigos?- revela orgulloso

 ***Preguntas de qué se trata bastante interesada.**

El esqueleto ensanchó aún más su perpetua sonrisa y la emoción se leía en sus cuencas negras, buscó con impaciencia algo en su bolsillo y una vez lo obtuvo lo mostró con orgullo.

-¡FINALMENTE SOY PARTE DE LA NUEVA GUARDIA REAL!-

Delante de tu cara, casi tocando tu nariz, lo que parecía ser un emblema de la runa delta sobre un alma invertida hecho de oro brillaba gracias a la luz del lugar. Tal información y dicha prueba habían creado un gran sentimiento de asombro en tu mente.

-Papyrus, la guardia real se disolvió hace años. A esto se le llama oficial de policía.- puntualiza la flor rodando los ojos.

-¿No es lo mismo?.- pregunta confundido mirando la placa que sostenía en sus manos.

 ***Respondes que tienen algunas diferencias pero el fin es casi el mismo.**

 ***Cambias de tema y le dices que no tenías ni idea de que hubieran puestos libres en la policía.**

-¡Yo tampoco! Fue una completa sorpresa cuando Undyne vino a mi casa, me dijo que estaban necesitando más reclutas y que si pasaba todas las pruebas podría unirme sin problema ¡Y eso hice! He estado entrenando mucho y ya he superado las pruebas de fuerza y resistencia. ¡Solo faltan un par de pruebas más y seré un oficial muy pronto!- respondió emocionado.

-Espera, ¿Te refieres a que has estado haciendo esto por un tiempo ya, y ahora es que nos lo dices?- cuestionó la flor visiblemente extrañado, y no lo culpabas, conociendo al esqueleto lo normal en él sería darle la noticia a media ciudad una vez supiera de la oportunidad. La discreción no iba muy bien con él.

-Oh sí, lo lamento por eso, pero Undyne me pidió que no le hablara de esto a nadie hasta que fuera completamente seguro y se negó a decirme por qué, pero ahora ella misma me ha dicho que puedo contarle a todas las personas que fueran cercanas a mí y aquí estoy.- explicó. -Pero díganme, ¿Acaso no es genial?-

Esbozas una media sonrisa para animar al esqueleto. No es que no te sientas bien por él, es solo que la situación que había descrito no daba buena espina si se reflexiona con cuidado: Por un lado era bastante raro que las fuerzas de policía de la ciudad estuvieran buscando nuevos reclutas, Asgore no te había hablado sobre esa idea hasta la fecha y se suponía que la creación de dicha fuerza del orden era una de las condiciones que el gobierno humano les había impuesto para formar la ciudad, de otra forma la pacífica ciudad de los monstruos no tendría necesidad de dicha medida de seguridad para prosperar ¿Significaba eso que la ciudad estaba afrontando problemas que requerían de dichas medidas?. Y Por el otro lado, el hecho de que haya sido exactamente Undyne la que buscó a Papyrus para tal cosa tampoco cuadraba bien, ¿No había sido ella misma la que se había negado a dejar entrar al esqueleto en la guardia real debido a que su personalidad no era la más correcta para enfrentarse al humano caído de turno? Papyrus no había cambiado y ahora, en el peor de los casos, habría algo peor que un simple humano de lo que encargarse.

Eso sería algo que discutir con tu padre y la mujer piraña más adelante, por ahora será mejor mantener una actitud positiva y felicitar a tu esquelético amigo por su tan ansiado logro.

Con rapidez te incorporas en el sofá, le acomodas la bufanda a Papyrus en el cuello y sonríes.

 **Felicitas a Papyrus diciéndole que estás muy orgullosa y que merece ese puesto más que nadie pues es un trabajo genial que necesita tipos geniales como él**.

-SÍ, lo que ella dijo.- apoya flowey sin mucha emoción pero sonriendo a medias finalmente.

Esto es de igual forma apreciado por Papyrus, tanto así que después de tales palabras no duda en estirar sus brazos hacia ti y atraparte en un fuerte abrazo rápidamente. Contagiada por su felicidad le devuelves el abrazo acomodando tus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin quitar esa cálida sonrisa de tus labios.

Fue un tierno momento hasta que…

 ** _"¡Te doy la bienvenida a brazos abiertos!"_**

Y luego una serie de recuerdos poco felices te obligaron a retirar tus brazos de su cuello y aferrarte ésta vez de su cavidad torácica hundiendo tu cara en su hombro.

-" _Ya basta."-_ piensas mientras desahogas tu desesperación estrujando en tus manos la camisa de tu amigo.

-Frisk, humana ¿Estás temblando?-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***-Obligame.-**

 **~0~**

 **¡Hello!**

 **Evita las piedras, insultos y malas miradas que le lanzan***

 **¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! Me demoré mucho. 5 meses para ser exactos y no estoy nada orgullosa de eso.**

 **Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Tuve problemas, luego mi beta tuvo problemas y todo se volvió un desmadre :'v de hecho, para no hacerlos esperar más este capítulo ni siquiera tuvo una revisión gramatical decente en primer lugar, así que cualquier falta; ya saben por qué.**

 **Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo (que por cierto ya empecé a escribir.) No sé tardará tanto. (Trataré de que sea un capítulo por mes, pero no prometo nada. Está es la razón por la cual les convenía más la opción de esperar a que escribiera toda la obra.) También quiero que se acostumbren a la largueza de este capítulo pues trataré de que los demás sean igual de largos.**

 **Cómo última cosa, en el caso en que este capítulo les haya algo aburrido o lento, les prometo que el siguiente estará mucho mejor. Se los aseguro.**

 **Aquí la tía Dreams se despide.**

 **Bye~**


	4. Capítulo 2: Una sonrisa que no era tuya

El sol brillaba en lo alto esa mañana, sus furtivos rayos se colaban por las pequeñas aberturas de la ventana de tu habitación que permanecía cerrada desde el amanecer. En esa habitación iluminada escasamente por dichos rayos te encontrabas absorta en tus pensamientos mientras cepillas con delicadeza tus cortos cabellos delante del espejo. No había sido una buena semana para ti, tu cara de cansancio y las ligeras ojeras que decoraban tus ojos te lo recordaban a cada segundo que mirabas tu reflejo. Tu resfriado había procedido irritante por toda una semana y si bien las ilusiones y voces se habían calmado, las pesadillas seguían robándote horas de sueño por las noches; teniendo como variable el hecho que al despertar ya no tenías ningún recuerdo de tales pesadillas. Cepillas un poco más para luego recoger como puedes tus cabellos en un corto moño, dejando un par de mechones libres para adornar tu frente y así terminar de alistarte.

Aún a pesar de todo, dibujas una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro con esperanzas de un día mejor y dejas la habitación construyendo una actitud optimista y determinada en tu ánimo. Era un nuevo día después de todo.

-¡Frisk, querida! ¿Ya estás lista? ¡Salimos en dos minutos!- escuchas el llamado de tu madre en la parte inferior de la casa. De inmediato, te apuras a bajar las escaleras para encontrarte con ella en la puerta principal.

La mujer cabra se encontraba bastante concentrada en la búsqueda de un objeto en su pequeño bolso de mano color magenta. Para llamar su atención, golpeteas un par de veces la pared más cercana logrando quealzara su mirada hacia ti. Toriel te miró detenidamente por unos escasos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Vas a salir así, mi niña? Estás demasiado simple.- opina encarnando una ceja.

Luces para esa ocasión una sudadera de lana color carmín, cuya espalda era adornada por el emblema Deltarune dibujado en negro, sobre una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, todo acompañado por un jean de tonos oscuros y botas cafés. Sin olvidar, claro, el collar de corazón que habías encontrado en una caja de regalo años atrás.

Habías seguido el típico consejo de cubrirse bien y usar ropa cómoda para evitar recaer en un resfriado. Así que en efecto tu atuendo era bastante simple.

El de Toriel, por otro lado...

 ***Comentas muy sonriente que a su vez ella está muy elegante.**

-Pues claro, es así como se va vestido a este tipo de lugares.- responde con un ligero tono irritado que aún así pudiste notar.

La mujer vestía un elegante vestido de color morado con detalles color oro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un modesto escote en U, un collar dorado y un cubre espaldas de color más claro que el vestido. Sin dejar a un lado, claro, un ligero toque de maquillaje que denotaba una cierta urgencia de verse bien sin motivo aparente: Toriel solo usaba maquillaje cuando era realmente necesario.

 **Comentas mientras comienzas a dirigirte a la puerta que más bien es así como se va vestido cuando vas a encontrar a cierta persona.**

-¡Frisk Dreemurr!-

Escapas por la puerta ágilmente para evitar que la ex reina continúe con su regaño y te introduces en los asientos traseros del auto rojo estacionado afuera. Ese día iba a hacer un día largo, razón por la cual tenías que empezarlo bien.

 *** * ***

Después de unos 10 minutos de camino y relajante charla con Toriel finalmente habían llegado a su destino: La alcaldía era uno de los más importantes edificios de la ciudad. Había sido construida un par de años atrás cuando los monstruos aún tenían la idea de continuar con la monarquía como forma de gobierno y creían necesitar una nueva residencia para su rey. Su arquitectura recordaba el estilo de la ciudad de New home, era bastante grande, pintada de blanco y con grandes columnas; su más grande adorno era el jardín de arbustos y flores coloridas que embellecían el lugar y eran el orgullo del ex rey. Aunque claro, también resaltaba por sus grandes ventanales y pasillos elegantes estilo sala del juicio… Pero estos simplemente eran tus detalles menos preferidos. Después de una larga caminata por los pasillos y de saludar a muchos de los monstruos que trabajaban en el lugar finalmente habían llegado a la oficina principal. Abres la puerta con notable emoción para encontrarte con un enorme hombre cabra vestido de saco completamente sumido en la enorme cantidad de papeleo en su escritorio. Tocas un par de veces la puerta ya abierta hasta llamar su atención.

 ***Preguntas si el señor alcalde tiene tiempo para recibirte.**

-¡Frisk!- exclamó feliz Asgore poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente para correr a abrazarte. -¡Hace días que no te veo, florecita!-

Te habría gustado responder a su saludo o siquiera regresarle el abrazo, pero tus brazos estaban atrapados y no había mucho que pudieras hacer para corresponder el ánimo de tu padre.

-Ha sido solo una semana en realidad, no hay necesidad de estrujarla tanto Dreemurr.- comenta tu madre interrumpiendo el momento. Asgore, al escuchar sus palabras, detiene su abrazo colocándote de vuelta en el suelo casi al instante.

-Claro, claro, lo lamento. Es que no he tenido oportunidad de verte desde que te enfermaste y estaba preocupado.-

Tus cabellos estaban desordenados, tu ropa un tanto arrugada y algo llena de pelo de cabra pero esto no te detuvo de sonreír y levantar un pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien para consolar a tu padre adoptivo. Una vez recibido el mensaje, el ex rey del subsuelo se dirigió un tanto nervioso hacia su ex mujer.

-Toriel, qué sorpresa, muy buenos días.-

-Dreemurr.- saluda de vuelta, bastante formal y sin moverse de su lugar.

-Te… Te ves esplendida, como siempre.- prosigue algo dudoso. Notas bastante atenta como Toriel disimula una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú tampoco estás mal.- halaga en un tono más suave sin perder la formalidad de su voz. -Aunque tu corbata está algo suelta.-

-¡Oh! Eh, Sí, gracias por decirme.- el adulto acomodó la prenda con frenesí y luego aclaró su garganta para recobrar compostura. -¿Puedo ofrecerles algo mientras están aquí? ¿Quizás un té con algunos rollos de canela?-

-Voy a tener que pasar por esta vez. Frisk insistió por toda esta semana que la dejara venir aquí una vez se le pasara el resfriado pues necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante, así que los dejo solos.- negó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

 ***Te despides de tu madre con un abrazo y le agradeces por traerte.**

-No hay de qué. Estaré en la biblioteca cerca de aquí, escuché que tienen un nuevo libro de recetas con caracoles.- plantó suavemente un beso en tu cabeza y luego abrió la puerta. -Llámame apenas termines que luego iremos a comprar una par de cosas más para tu regreso a clases.-

 ***Asientes.**

-Que tengas un buen día Toriel.- habló el ahora alcalde antes que su ex mujer dejara la habitación.

-Tú también… Asgore.- responde retirándose finalmente.

 ***Te giras hacia tu padre con una gran sonrisa pintada en tu rostro y le dices que eso fue bastante bien. Asgore te sonríe de vuelta bastante nervioso**.

-Si tu lo dices.- caminó de vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó pesadamente en la silla, su expresión cambió a una más cansada al mirar la montaña de papeles a su lado.

 ***Opinas que eso es mucho más papeleo de lo que estás acostumbrada a ver.**

-Oh sí, hemos tenido bastante trabajo esta semana.- la mirada de Asgore vagaba de su trabajo hacia ti con regularidad con la intención de no perder ninguna de tus señas mientras trabajaba. -Casi me alegra que no hayas podido estar aquí, no porque no me guste tenerte aquí, más bien me parece lo mejor que hayas podido evitarte estrés innecesario.-

- _"¿Estrés innecesario? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la necesidad de reclutar más monstruos para la fuerzas policiales?"_ \- piensas intrigada, tales palabras no sonaban como un buen augurio pero el tono relajado de Asgore te hacía dudar.

 ***Rebates que para ti habría sido un placer ayudar de todas formas en lo que sea que fuera lo que había ocurrido.**

-Yo sé que sí, florecita, yo sé que sí.- asiente comprensivo. -Hablando de tu ausencia, tu madre me comentó sobre tu resfriado. No fue nada grave ¿Cierto? ¿Ya estás recuperada del todo?-

 ***Aseguras que en el caso contrario Toriel no te habría dejado estar allí en ese momento. Cambias de tema e insistes en saber qué fue lo que hizo de esta semana algo tan estresante para él.**

-No fue nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, hija mía. Simplemente estamos en un debate con el gobierno humano sobre algunas leyes que quieren revisar o cambiar si es necesario.- responde con un tono de voz calmado.

Eso no sonaba como algo de lo que no tuvieras que preocuparte a tu parecer, tampoco te daba ningún indicio sobre el problema de la policía.

 ***Pides que sea más específico.**

-Quieren saber sobre nuestras leyes en general: Condenas, economía, Magia… Tengo que admitir que todo esto sería más fácil si los humanos no tuvieran tantas leyes con las que contrastar.- explica. -Pero al final de cuentas, no es nada que una larga charla no pueda solucionar.-

- _"Eso sólo si tenemos cuidado de no decir algo más de la cuenta."_ \- réplicas mentalmente.

No podías evitar preocuparte por ello como tu padre insistía que hicieras, no cuando se trataba de las exigencias del gobierno humano. A lo largo de estos pocos años los monstruos habían tenido que aceptar sumisamente ya bastante de parte de ellos:

Primero, tuvieron que esperar casi un año acampando en el bosque del monte hasta por fin obtener el permiso para construir un pueblo y luego otro más para formar una ciudad. Lo cual, si bien era un logro excepcional, fue inmediatamente opacado por la noticia de que los monstruos no tenían la autorización de salir de dicha ciudad hasta nuevo aviso. Tampoco los humanos, a excepción tuya, podían visitar todo el tiempo, solo tenían un día al año como posibilidad de socializar con la otra especie.

Luego exigieron el cambio de forma de gobierno, cosa que fue completamente inconveniente para los monstruos ya que la mayoría de ellos no tenía ni la menor idea de qué rayos era una república y por qué demonios tenían que elegir a su nuevo "rey". De hecho, para cuando el día de las elecciones llegó, nadie se había postulado y todos habían votado: El nuevo representante democrático de la raza de los monstruos sería nadie más y nadie menos que su querido ex rey. Aún recordabas la cara de póker que tu padre había hecho una vez recibió la noticia, él se había mostrado bastante contento con la idea de no ser un rey y ahora tenía que responder a su pueblo con los deberes de un presidente.

O alcalde, los humanos aún no lo dejaban claro.

Y ahora querían controlar las leyes… Eso no era para nada una buena señal, conforme los años pasaban los humanos iban mostrando un comportamiento bastante dominante hacia los monstruos, buscaban controlarlos en muchos aspectos y con cada cosa que permitían exigían otras más ¿Sería esa la razón del aumento de personal en la policía?

No lo sabías y era preocupante, es por eso que habían optado mantener ciertas cosas en secreto y fuera de la mirada humana; Entre más cosas supieran los humanos sobre los monstruos, más cosas tendrían para usar en su contra si la situación se ponía más tensa.

Y eso era exactamente lo que debías evitar si querías obtener igualdad entre ambas razas pacíficamente.

Ese es tu deber, eres la embajadora.

 ***Preguntas con mirada seria si esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que se estén reclutando a más monstruos para las fuerzas policiales.**

-¿Qué? No, no tiene nada que ver.- responde algo apurado. -Son solo medidas de seguridad que tomé por si acaso. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.-

Otra respuesta que no te convencía, ya era la tercera, pero no alcanzaste a replicar.

-Pero ya cambiemos de tema, querida, Hablemos de cosas más alegres.- propone, te fijas en como Asgore había sacado un banco bastante alto y lo había posicionado al lado de su silla, pidiendo que te sientes a su lado.

Tiras la toalla con el tema precedente y te diriges hacia el banco para sentarte sobre él sin hacer preguntas, este era lo suficientemente alto como para darte una buena visión del escritorio tamaño monstruo que tú padre usaba.

-Y dime ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos para el aniversario del día de la libertad?- pregunta una vez ve que estás cómoda.

El día de la libertad, literalmente la fecha más importante en el calendario de los monstruos desde que la barrera fue rota y no solo por el obvio motivo de la liberación de la raza, también se trataba del único día en el cual humanos y monstruos podían convivir deliberadamente por la ciudad sin restricciones.

Y aún había más, a petición de Toriel desde la primera vez que se celebró dicha fecha, cada año debía ser conmemorado con un tipo de alma humana: El primer año fue el año de la paciencia, celebrado sin la presencia de seres humanos y organizado por la mismisima Toriel. Seguido por el año de la valentía el cual fue el año en el cual se le permitió a la humanidad entrar en la ciudad de los monstruos por un día. Y así pasaron otros cuatro años llevando adelante la tradición que conmemoraba a las almas inocentes que cedieron su determinación para romper la barrera.

Llegando hasta el año presente: El año de la determinación.

 ***Respondes que ya tienes todo bien planeado para la celebración y que incluso le habías pedido una mano a Mettaton para asegurar el éxito del evento**.

-Esa fue una buena decisión. Mettaton está más que capacitado para ayudar con estas cosas, no por nada él fue el organizador del año de la justicia.- felicitó mientras firmaba unos documentos. -Además tú ya tienes estudios de los que preocuparte, es mejor aligerar la carga en ciertos casos.-

Te limitas a asentir con la cabeza para responderle.

-Bien, ahora ¿Podrías llevar estos papeles al escritorio de allá? No quiero que se confundan con los que todavía no he leído.- pidió amablemente pasándote los papeles con los que había estado trabajando a lo largo de la conversación.

Lo tomas sin rechistar y bajas del banco con los papeles en mano. Te diriges de inmediato hacia otro escritorio un poco más bajo que estaba a una esquina de la habitación, este tenía una pequeña canasta con otros documentos ordenados uno sobre otro en ella junto con unas carpetas de archivos apiladas al lado. Ordenas un poco los documentos en tus manos y los pones en la canasta con los demás, pero al girarte para regresar a tu puesto al lado de tu padre golpeas por error las carpetas provocando que estas cayeran al suelo y que algunos de los documentos en su interior se esparcieran en el suelo.

-¡Oh cielos! Déjame ayudarte con eso.- exclama Asgore desde su escritorio comenzando a ponerse de pie para ayudarte a recoger los papeles.

No pierdes el tiempo y tomas una de las carpetas en tus brazos para meter allí los papeles que recogías, los tomabas uno a uno con delicadeza y les sacudías el polvo de ser necesario para mantenerlos pulcros, de esa forma, notaste que uno de esos documentos tenía el sello rojo del gobierno humano en su esquina superior. Esto atrajo tu atención, así que con curiosidad comenzaste a leer el contenido de dicho documento para disipar tus dudas.

Fue una sorpresa para nada grata, hasta habías abierto un poco más de la cuenta tus rasgados ojos color oro por la necesidad de leer mejor el contenido. Te giras hacia tu padre con una expresión llena de consternación en tu rostro y apoyas el dichoso documento en el suelo donde el monstruo jefe pudiera verlo con claridad.

 ***Cuestionas visiblemente turbada por qué demonios habría un juicio contra los monstruos por el rompimiento de la barrera.**

La expresión del ex monarca se tornó profundamente turbada ante tus palabras, desvío su rostro de tu mirada dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo y suspirando pesadamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-... Tu madre me pidió que no te contara nada hasta que fuera un mejor momento...- fue la excusa que utilizó antes de comenzar a explicar. -No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero de alguna forma ahora lo saben… Supongo que siempre he estado consciente de que llegaría el día en el que tendría que responder por mis malas decisiones…-

Tus facciones se relajaron, tu mirada se entristeció, pero en tu pecho siguió ardiendo el sentimiento de preocupación que crecía más y más a medida que tú padre adoptivo hablaba.

-Frisk, nos acusan por la sangre que derramé para coleccionar las almas con las que rompimos la barrera.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de una exhaustiva conversacion, llegó el momento de irse. Apuras tus pasos mientras caminas por el largo pasillo de la alcaldía con la intención de salir del edificio lo más pronto posible. Habías discutido sobre el reciente tema largo y tendido, tanto así que el sol ya marcaba las horas de la tarde en los relojes, pero aún así no habías llegado a una solución concreta con eso. Solo habías asegurado tu presencia como apoyo en el juicio que se tendría tiempo después del día de la liberación, pero nada más. Necesitabas una garantía, algo que te asegurara el bienestar de los monstruos independiente de cómo reaccionarán los humanos ante este nuevo tema pendiente. ¿Pero qué?

¿Qué podían hacer los monstruos para defenderse… que no fuera pelear?

Y sí, estabas determinada a no usar la violencia bajo ninguna circunstancia, no solo porque habías prometido solemnemente continuar con una vida pacifista por el resto de tus días, también tenías muy en claro que, con o sin magia, los humanos eran sumamente peligrosos y mayores en número, pelear contra ellos era simplemente la idea más estúpida e inconveniente que alguien pudiera tener.

-" _No. Los Monstruos no necesitan pelear, necesitan protegerse, necesitan un escudo, necesitan… Una barrera._ "-

Vaya idea más irónica que se te había ocurrido… Pero aún así, era lo suficientemente buena como para convertirla en un plan.

Tomás tu teléfono rápidamente, eliges un contacto y comienzas a digitar:

Para Alphys:

Hola ¿Podemos vernos en algún momento? Necesito discutir contigo sobre una idea importante que acabo de tener y quiero saber qué tan factible es.

Nunca hacía daño tener un plan B.

 *** * ***

 **(Al día siguiente, por la tarde.)**

 ***... Y para concluir, puedo asegurarles que la convivencia pacífica entre ambas razas es una idea completamente factible y segura, es más, los invito a comprobar mis palabras por ustedes mismos. Al final de este mes, los monstruos conmemorarán el aniversario del día en que fueron liberados de su prisión subterránea y para celebrarlo las puertas de la ciudad serán abiertas a cualquier ser humano que desee visitar la ciudad y convivir con los monstruos pacíficamente.**

 ***Personalmente los invito a todos ustedes a unirsenos en la celebración, les aseguro que valdrá totalmente la pena.**

 ***Gracias por su atención.**

Concluyes tu presentación al tiempo que tus compañeros de clase y tu maestro aplauden con neutralidad, finalmente puedes bajar la tableta de tamaño medio que proyectaba tus pensamientos para que todos pudieran leer lo que querías decir. La tableta, cortesía de Alphys, era en realidad tu teléfono convertido gracias a una app que la chica lagarto había agregado recientemente. Funcionaba gracias a un broche en tu cabello con la forma del símbolo del ángel de la Deltarune, éste leía tus pensamientos mientras que la tableta proyectaba las palabras que formarían tus oraciones. Algo bastante útil teniendo en cuenta que no todos los seres humanos conocían el lenguaje de señas.

-Discurso convincente, señorita Dreemurr, y su representación en diapositivas también están bien. Podrá ver su nota en el registro electrónico a más tardar mañana por la tarde, puede tomar asiento.- asiente el maestro con voz apática mientras escribía en su registro.

Agradeces con una pequeña reverencia y te apuras a recoger tu proyecto, luego te diriges hacia tu asiento mientras algunos de tus compañeros felicitaban tus esfuerzos.

-Buen trabajo, Frisk.- animó una chica un par de asientos más adelante de ti.

 ***Gracias.**

-Tengo que admitirlo, me habría quedado dormido en clase de no ser por ti. Siempre tienes temas interesantes.- dijo un chico a tu izquierda.

 ***Es bueno escuchar eso ¿Cuento con alguno de ustedes para visitar la ciudad este año?**

-Mnn… Yo me lo pensaré, la verdad es que siempre he tenido curiosidad pero a mis padres nunca les hizo mucha gracia la idea.- se une otro de tus compañeros a la conversación

-Misma situación aquí. Quise llevar a mis hermanos menores pero ellos temían que fuera peligroso aunque les dije lo contrario.-

 ***Ya veo...**

-Yo creo que este año me animo a probar. Mis primos vienen de visita a la ciudad y aún no tengo ni idea de a dónde llevarlos ¿Dices que la entrada es gratis?- cuestiona la chica sentada delante tuyo.

 ***Así es y está abierta a todo público**.

-En ese caso ¿Podemos ir juntas? Con todos esos monstruos en un solo lugar sería como un Halloween adelantado.- opina divertida otra de tus compañeras.

La conversación habría continuado en ese tono de no ser por la interrupción de la campana que señalaba el final de la jornada de clases. Todos los estudiantes recogían sus útiles mientras el maestro daba las últimas instrucciones del día para luego dejarlos ir. El segundo año de universidad procedía con calma en su segunda semana, no te habías perdido de mucho en tu período de resfriado, ahora sólo irías a casa a relajarte un poco antes de comenzar otras tareas pendientes.

Luego de despedirse de algunos de tus compañeros te diriges hacia el estacionamiento cerca de la universidad dónde te esperaba una pequeña moto color lila que usarías para ir a casa. Había sido un regalo de Asgore quien, sabiendo que aún no habían medios de transporte que conectaran la ciudad de Ebbot con Newer Home (o ciudad de los monstruos, como los humanos la llamaban.) disponibles todo el año, decidió regalarte la pequeña moto para que no tuvieras problemas de transporte en tu primer año en la universidad. Fue divertido decorarla con la ayuda de Papyrus y Undyne, mientras que Alphys se empeñaba en hacerle un par de modificaciones, era uno de tus recuerdos más divertidos del verano del año pasado.

Tal recuerdo te desconcentra en tu caminar, haciendo que termines chocado con alguien por los pasillos. El impacto provoca que dejes caer tu teléfono al suelo y mientras te apuras a recogerlo escuchas el quejido de la persona con la que chocaste delante de ti:

Un chico de tu clase, un poco más alto que tú, de cabellos rizados color cobre y ojos verdes. Correspondía al nombre de Ray y sinceramente no era el chico más gentil de todos.

-¿No te enseñaron a ver por dónde vas, Monstergirl? Quizás abrir los ojos podría ayudarte a caminar mejor.-

Normalmente el chico no causaba problemas, era bastante reservado y casi no hablaba con nadie en ninguna de las clases en las que ambos coincidían, pero contigo mantenía este trato especial, cosa que no te sorprendida en realidad. Después de todo, Se trataba de nadie más y de nadie menos que del hijo del alcalde de Ebbot.

-Lo siento…- susurras para luego seguir caminando con la esperanza de que te haya escuchado y se vaya paz. No ibas a repetirlo, eso era seguro.

-Oye, creo que esto es tuyo.- habló a tus espaldas, cosa que detuvo tu andar e hizo que te giraras hacia él una vez más.

En su mano sostenía una de las pancartas que habías hecho para el proyecto con ayuda de Toriel, pero en vez de estirar su brazo hacia ti para regresarla, la leía con cierto desdén.

-La encontré en clase cerca del escritorio del maestro, iba a llevarla a objetos perdidos, pero al ver lo que contenía no me fue difícil adivinar de quién era.- explicó enseñándote la pancarta abierta en tu dirección, los dedos que sostenían el objeto apretaban en la palabra "Monstruos" del título. -¿No piensas cambiar de tema alguna vez? Cada proyecto que has presentado siempre habla de lo mismo.-

No te parecía una conversación amistosa la que trataba de hacer, pero aún así tomas tu teléfono y activas la app para responder.

 ***Bueno, es algo que me importa mucho. Así que lo lamento si te aburre, pero no puedo evitar tratar un tema que me importa cuando se trata de un proyecto con tema libre**.

-Oh no me malentiendas, no pienso que sea aburrido, todo lo contrario. Me parece muy interesante ver cómo te esfuerzas por algo como esto.- confesó caminando hacia tu dirección con aria desenvuelta hasta quedar justo delante de ti.

No te gustaba su tono y mucho menos el posible significado de sus palabras, sabías que lo más sensato que podías hacer era marcharte, pero no pudiste evitar preguntar:

 ***¿Qué quieres decir?**

Aquel insolente se atrevió a suspirar, como si su conclusión fuera la más obvia de todas.

-No actúes como si no supieras que esto por lo que tanto luchan tú y tu "gente" no fuera una causa perdida desde el inicio.- respondió, la indignación hervía tu sangre.

 ***Eso no es cierto. Yo-...-**

-¿No?- interrumpió. -Monstergirl, sé realista por un momento ¿Quieres? Estás hablando de una inclusión social jamás vista o pensada en años. Pretendes que aceptemos a seres de una especie completamente diferente a la nuestra y que además los tratemos como similares.-

 ***Los monstruos tienen tanto derecho de vivir felices en la superficie como cualquier ser humano. Ellos coexistían con nosotros aquí hasta el momento en el que fueron encerrados. El mundo también les pertenece.**

Intentas hacerle razonar usando las mismas palabras que en los últimos años habías repetido hasta el cansancio.

-Admitamos que tienes razón y que es cierto que están en su derecho ¿Qué harán para reclamarlo? Hace un par de siglos no podíamos ni convivir con las diferentes razas que habían entre nosotros, las minorías tuvieron que soportar años y años de sumisión hasta que no se alzaron y pelearon por la libertad que querían. Y aún seguimos sin llevarnos bien por completo. ¿Pueden tus amigos hacer eso? ¿Siquiera pueden defenderse?- debatió.

Te resultó particularmente molesto que el chico delante tuyo llevara razón en lo que decía, menos mal ya habías considerado ese particular tan devastante y encontrado una posible solución, de otra forma sus palabras te habrían caído encima como un balde de agua helada.

 ***Podemos** **defendernos, eso te lo aseguro. Pero nunca lo haríamos con la violencia, los monstruos no quieren otra guerra.**

-Bueno, eso es obvio, cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común sabría cómo terminarían las cosas si lo hicieran.-

Frunces el ceño teniendo suficiente con el discurso arrogante de tu compañero de clases, no tenías por qué quedarte allí a escuchar tales cosas por muy verdaderas que fueran.

 ***No es asunto tuyo de todas formas, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. De hecho, Si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en casa. Gracias por guardar la pancarta.**

Extiendes la mano para que te devuelva el objeto de una buena vez, cosa que para tu fortuna él hace sin rechistar. Te dispones a guardar tu trabajo y celular en tu mochila con rapidez para poder marcharte por fin, pero justo después de dar el primer paso el desgraciado no pudo evitar tener la última palabra en la discusión.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener a tus rarezas de circo detrás de la cortina si no quieres que los hagan desear nunca haber salido del hueco de dónde salieron.- Te mantuviste callada y totalmente quieta por unos segundos, tus siguientes acciones fueron algo que no pudiste controlar...

Al darte cuenta, tu puño ya había impactado con fuerza contra la nariz del hijo del alcalde, derribandolo. Ray impactó contra el piso sin más remedio, cubrió con su mano la sangre que escapaba de su nariz y trató de reincorporarse, encontrando como obstáculo tu pié el cual usaste para devolverlo con fuerza al suelo presionando contra su hombro. Con tu pie manteniéndolo abajo y tu puño manchado parcialmente con su sangre al joven no le quedó de otra que observarte desde allí con sus aturdidos iris verdes fijos en tu oscurecido rostro mientras que tú…

...Tú mirabas al joven a tus pies con un brillo rojizo en tus ojos que no era propio de ti y una amplia sonrisa que no era tuya…

 ***-Eso ya lo veremos.-**

Escuchaste en tu cabeza una sonora y descontrolada risa que te devolvió a la realidad, aún aturdida por el cambio de situación lo primero que hiciste fue quitar tu pié del hombro del chico y retroceder torpemente unos pasos. Ray se sentó en el suelo sin decir una palabra y sin parar de observarte, mirar su rostro medianamente ensangrentado te alarmó, sentir su sangre en tus nudillos confirmó tus sospechas y entonces sentiste miedo, miedo que te obligó a correr lejos del lugar antes de que la situación empeorara.

 _-"¡¿Qué hiciste?!"-_

 _ *** * ***_

Llegaste a casa tan rápido como pudiste con una sola idea en mente, para tu fortuna Toriel aún no estaba en casa para hacer preguntas y tu hermano tampoco estaba cerca de la entrada o siendo un obstáculo en el camino que pensabas recorrer, te bastó ignorar sus gritos y preguntas que al parecer venían de la cocina para por fin poder entrar en el baño cerca de tu habitación en el segundo piso y cerrar con seguro la puerta a tus espaldas. Dejas que tu mochila resbale por tus brazos hasta llegar al suelo, te apoyas con tu espalda en la puerta mirando fijamente el espejo del baño y tomas una larga bocanada de aire antes de reunir el valor para avanzar.

Lentamente te colocas delante del lavabo, al mirar directamente al espejo, una sonrisa sádica adornada por dos mejillas coloradas te reciben.

 ***-¡Saludos!-**

Su voz alegre sacudió tus sentidos, tanto así que corriste a enjuagar tu rostro con la esperanza de estar delirando una vez más, esperanza que murió inmediatamente pues, al alzar tu rostro, la chica seguía sustituyendo tu reflejo ahora con una sonrisa sarcástica.

 ***-Tampoco estés tan feliz de verme, compañera ¿O debería decir hermana? Ahora somos parte de la misma familia después de todo.-**

Increíble, ella aquí… hasta los años habían afectado su imagen; Incluso después de la niñez seguían siendo similares, caras diferentes de la misma moneda

 _-"Creí… creí que ya no estabas conmigo… La última vez que te vi fue cuando saqué a Asriel del subsuelo, regresé allí varias veces por ti, nunca te presentaste. Te llamé y no respondiste."-_ reclamas haciendo memoria de los primeros años, una vez notaste que la Dreemurr faltante ya no hacía actos de presencia en tu mente ni comentaba tus acciones quisiste retomar contacto con ella de alguna forma, sin éxito.

 ***-No te hagas la resentida ¿Vale? Es molesto. Los monstruos habían sido liberados y yo ya no tenía por qué estar contigo. Quería desaparecer de una buena vez y pensé que podía lograrlo si me olvidabas, pero como ves nada de eso funcionó y por eso he estado oculta en tu mente todo este tiempo.-**

 _-"¿Todos estos años? ¿Sin hacer ni decir nada?"-_

De sus finos labios escapó una pequeña risa reprimida.

 ***-Bueno… La mayoría del tiempo sí, pero no puedes juzgarme por haber jugado con tu mente un poco al inicio y últimamente, no sabes lo aburrido que puede ser mantenerse como un simple espectador.-**

Tardaste en adivinar de lo que estaba hablando, pero cuando llegaste a la conclusión la idea se sintió como una bofetada de ida y vuelta: Todas esas pesadillas y delirios tenían nombre y dueño. Tanto tiempo buscándola siendo ignorante de que ella en realidad se encontraba en tu mismísima mente, torturándote.

 _-"¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡¡Estabas volviéndome loca!!"-_ santo cielo, era la primera vez en tu vida que estabas agradecida de no poder hablar, de ser así tus gritos a flor de voz habrían alertado a todo aquel que estuviera en tu casa y las cosas habrían terminado peor. En tu mente podrías quejarte a gusto sin temor de ser escuchada por alguien que no fuera tu semejante.

 ***-Tsk, no me des todo el crédito. Yo no creé esas "pesadillas" como tú les dices, solo saqué a flote partes de tu memoria de vez en cuando ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?-**

Chara inclina su rostro hacia un lado formando una expresión de falsa curiosidad mientras tú frunces el ceño. Al parecer su hábito acusatorio tampoco se había removido con los años. Optas por ignorar su pregunta y seguir con el tema

 _-"¿Por qué?"-_

La de ojos rojos se quedó pensando en la respuesta por unos segundos, como si hubiese olvidado el motivo.

 ***-... Era un recordatorio, al menos al inicio lo hice por ese motivo.-**

 _-"No comprendo tu punto, Chara."-_

 ***-Me parecía injusto que después de todo lo que hiciste estuvieras por ahí sonriendo y fingiendo ser la buena como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo simplemente quería bajarte de tu nube Frisk, cosas como las que hiciste… Jamás deben ser olvidadas.-**

Parecía que los temas nunca paraban en otro lado con ella, era molesto. No necesitabas un constante recordatorio de tus hechos. Estabas harta.

 _-"¿Es que no piensas en nada más? ¡No necesito que me lo repitas cada vez que hablamos! ¡Y sé que tengo que tenerlo presente pero también sé que no puedo concentrarme solo en eso! Ésta es una nueva línea temporal, que por si no te has dado cuenta es la definitiva, ahora tengo que esforzarme por ser una buena embajadora y ayudar a los monstruos a vivir felices en la superficie cosa que tú también quieres. Ahora, no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo si constantemente estoy actuando extraño gracias a ti, y eso que le hiciste a Ray fue un grave error, Chara. Él es el hijo del alcalde de la ciudad, me has metido en un gran problema."-_

 ***-¡Ay por favor! Ese chico necesita aprender a cerrar la boca cuando le conviene, yo solo le di una lección. Aunque tengo que darle algo de crédito, tuvo algo de razón en sus palabras y esa es justo la razón por la que estoy aquí, Frisk. Quiero ayudarte con tu trabajo... a mi manera claro.-**

Esas últimas palabras no te gustaron ni siquiera un poco.

 _-"¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú?"-_

 ***-¿Por qué tan sorprendida? ¿Acaso no fui yo la que estuvo contigo todo el tiempo en tus múltiples aventuras por el subsuelo?-**

 _-"Porque desde que salimos del subsuelo no has sido la mejor ayuda que digamos."-_

 ***-Bueno quizás tengas razón, pero tienes que aceptar que estás corta de opciones ¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderte y ayudarte con esto? Te conozco mejor que nadie y estoy tan o incluso más determinada que tú en darles a los monstruos la libertad que merecen.-**

 _-"Ni siquiera me has dicho lo que tienes en mente."-_

 ***-Oh, eso es porque ya no es algo que esté en mi mente compañera, es un plan en marcha.-**

Con esas palabras y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la chica en el espejo chasqueo sus dedos y a tu lado, en contra de cualquier predicción, se formó un punto de guardado.

Tus ojos se abrieron por la incredulidad, hace años que no veías algo igual.

Se suponía que no podrías nunca más ver algo parecido.

 ***-Bastante impactante ¿No es así?-**

 _-"C-cómo… ¿Cómo es posible? No estamos en el subsuelo, Asriel dijo que una vez fuera de allí no podría-..."-_

 ***-Oh él tiene razón, es cierto que Ya no podemos reiniciar hasta el punto de volver al subsuelo desde el inicio. No, ese punto de guardado se perdió hace años ¡Pero! Con el paso de los años has estado acumulando más y más determinación Frisk, determinación que unida con la mía nos permite tener un mejor control de este poder.-**

Como prueba de sus palabras la ex princesa chasqueo sus dedos una vez más y entonces el punto de guardado desapareció.

 ***-Tuve esta idea hace mucho ¿Sabes? Pero llevarla a cabo sin el poder de corregir nuestros errores era muy arriesgado, así que me abstuve de hacer cualquier cosa perfeccionando los detalles en mi mente. Hasta que decidiste visitar el subsuelo una vez más y entonces el poder revivió de repente.-**

Y tú qué pensabas que ya no podrías arrepentirte más de haber ido a waterfall esa mañana…

Decir que estabas nerviosa por todo lo que sucedía en ese momento sería minimizar toda la inquietud y preocupación que consumían tu mente, sabías de lo que la ex princesa del subsuelo era capaz.

 _-"¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?"-_

 ***-Mnn… Pronto te daré más detalles, por ahora lo único que necesito que hagas es que te concentres en ser una buena embajadora y hagas tu trabajo como se debe, y tranquila, ya no te molestaré con las alucinaciones o las "pesadillas" por lo cual te recomiendo dormir tanto como puedas. Lo necesitarás.-**

 _-"¿Y si digo que no? ¿Y si me niego? No me quieres decir que estás planeando hacer pero estoy muy segura de no puede ser nada bueno si necesitas resetear para lograrlo. Así que puedes regresar al lugar en donde te escondiste y no quier_ -...-

Tu discurso fue violentamente callado cuando tu cuerpo actuó en contra de tu voluntad y estrelló con fuerza tu frente en el espejo, quebrando este último así como tu capacidad de moverte.

 ***-...¿Acaso tú me preguntaste si quería ir contigo?... ¿Si quería acompañarte y guiarte cuando recorriste, una y otra vez, el lugar que yo una vez llamé hogar?...-**

No podías ni hablar, o moverte para mirarla, tu cuerpo se empeñaba en enterrar tu frente en contra del espejo roto, las astillas de vidrio comenzaban a clavarse dolorosamente en tu carne.

 ***-¿Acaso pediste mi opinión cuando perdonaste a algunos? ¿Cuando acabaste con otros?-**

Tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en tu frente sentiste un líquido cálido, tus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

 ***-.¡¿Pediste mi opinión, Frisk?! ¡¿Me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo en acompañarte por la enésima vez, solo para ver cómo asesinabas a MI madre y luego acababas con todos los monstruos por los que di MI VIDA?!-**

Tu cuerpo dejó de ser presionado contra el espejo solo para ser lanzado hacia la pared detrás segundos después.

-¿Frisk? ¡Mi niña! ¿estás bien? ¡Acabo de llegar y escuché un golpe!- escuchaste el llamado desde afuera, lo siguiente que oíste fueron las pisadas de la mujer cabra sobre las escaleras.

 ***-... Recuerda eso cada vez que quieras cuestionarme.-**

Dijo con su figura entre los vidrios rotos para después desaparecer. Colocaste una mano en la herida en tu frente y te pusiste de pie tan rápido como pudiste para salir al encuentro de tu madre. Tu cuerpo aún temblaba.

-Ahí estás, mi niña. Flowey me contó que te encerraste en el baño apenas llegas… ¡Oh cielos!- la mujer puso sus manos en su boca en señal de asombro una vez vio tu estado.

Una gota de líquido rojo se escapó de entre tus dedos y rodó ininterrumpida por tu rostro, lágrimas saladas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

-Re...R-Resbalé…- mientes formando en tus labios una pequeña sonrisa rota.

 *** * ***

 **Sup people? ;D/**

 **Aquí Dreams dando pruebas de que sí es capaz de publicar un capítulo cada mes. ;vr**

 **Les agradezco a todos por seguir aquí y por apoyarme. De verdad que no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ustedes chicos. ️**

 **También quería discutir con ustedes sobre una pregunta que ha estado invadiendome desde que comencé a escribir este capítulo.**

 **¿De que color son los ojos de Toriel? :V**

 **Dejen su repuesta en los comentarios. :3**

 **Aquí me despido**

 **Byeeeee**


	5. nota de autor

Chicos.

No se cuantos de ustedes ya lo sepan pero lo escribo aquí para hacerlo oficial.

Esta historia está definitivamente cancelada.

Se que muchos de ustedes estaban entusiasmados con esto y de verdad me han apoyado mucho a lo largo de estos cortos capítulos. Pero como algunos de ustedes ya habrán leído he perdido mis documentos de los siguientes capítulos de esta historia y no me siento con ganas de continuar.

Además últimamente me he estado obligando a escribir y eso nunca ha tenido un buen resultado en mi, así que la decisión ya está tomada.

Solo quiero agradecer por ultima vez todo su apoyo, de verdad si no fuera por ustedes este proyecto nunca habría sucedido.

Me despido.

Gracias por todo.


End file.
